U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,530 discloses an airfoil having a tip shroud and a seal extending radially from the shroud. A cutter tooth is located along the seal, between opposing ends of the shroud and in substantial radial alignment with a center of mass of the airfoil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,471 discloses an airfoil having a tip shroud and a seal rail. Reinforcing bars are provided, each of which extends from the shroud to the seal rail, so as to stiffen the shroud.